1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash can assemblies, and in particular, to a trash can assembly that has a mechanism for slowing the closing motion of the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to deposit trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can. Other trash cans have even provided an interior metal or plastic liner that fits inside the trash can, and which can be removed to be washed. However, these conventional trash cans still suffer from a number of drawbacks.
For example, the foot pedals on some of the conventional trash cans are noisy to use. In particular, stepping on a foot pedal of a conventional trash can often result in a loud banging noise as the lid is forced open immediately, and releasing the step on the foot pedal will also result in another loud banging noise as the lid slams shut under the force of gravity and the weight of the lid. These banging actions also result in wear and tear to the contacting parts.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can that overcomes the drawbacks identified above.